Warriors: Twisted Edition
by war22360
Summary: What if Brableclaw killed Firestar, and Hawkfrost became leader along with his brother to take over the forest? Read on to find out...
1. Prologue

Brambleclaw raced off in the direction of the screech. He ran into the opening and there stood Hawkfrost and Firestar, who was trapped in a foxtrap.

"Nows the time the forest becomes ours!" Hawkfrost sneered.

Brambleclaw stared at Firestar then back at his brother

"You want me to kill him?" Brambleclaw gazed at Hawkfrost.

He nodded, "The forest shall see our true power."

Brambleclaw froze, how could he betray his leader? After every loyal act he had shown. Suddenly a memory came into his mind. He remembered Squirrelflight leaning on Ashfur, she had betrayed him. His brother would never do that. Brambleclaw snarled and slashed Firestar's neck. Firestar broke out into spasms and jerked for one last time.

"Well down Brambleclaw… or should I say star" Hawkfrost smirked.

Brambleclaw looked at his claws and his eyes widen. He had just killed his leader and he felt the rush inside. A evil grin came across his face. It was time for a new generation to rise.

"What do we do now?" Brambleclaw stared at Hawkfrost.

"Well I need to deal with Leopardstar and Mistyfoot, while you come up with a excuse and clean off your scent."

Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost carried Firestar out of the trap. The brothers went their separate ways. Brambleclaw covered Firestar in mud blocking out his scent, then he dragged him to camp.

"Firestar is dead!" Brambleclaw yowled. Shocked yowls broke out and cats came rushing over.

"What happened!?" Sandstorm whaled as she stared at her dead mates body.

"I found him in a fox trap, I think a fox tricked him and murdered him."

As the cats prepared for Firestar's death vigil, Sandstorm and Firestar's two daughters sat by his limp body.

"Im sorry for all the problems I ever caused you." Squirrelflight whimpered.

The three cats sat in silence. Sandstorm padded away leaving her two daughters in peace. The patrol that had been lead to investigate the scene had returned. Brackenfur padded up to Brambleclaw to speak about their findings. "We checked around and we believe to have found a RiverClan scent but it was faint against the smell of mud".

Brambleclaw nodded. Leafpool, who had been listening the whole time, had a terrifying thought in her head. Brambleclaw's half-brother Hawkfrost was in fact a Riverclan warrior. A shiver ran down her spine. Brambleclaw showed no sign of murder, but still he was the son of Tigerstar no matter how loyal he was. Leafpool decided not to tell her theory, not until she had the proof she needed.

The next day, Brambleclaw had returned from the moonpool looking strong as ever. The gathering was tonight, maybe StarClan would tell her something there. As the chosen cats headed out Leafpool hoped there was a sign for her. The cats padded into the clearing, and Bramblestar took his place with the other leaders sharing the news of Firestars passing.

"Let the gathering begin!" yowled Leopardstar.

The cats looked up and there voices went down. Bramblestar stood up and explained what had happened to Firestar. The yowls broke out into shocked and approval of the new leader. Leopardstar stood and took her place. "I also have sad news. RiverClan's deputy,Mistyfoot, has been found dead. She fell and gotten hit by a monster."

Yowls of sadness broke out from the RiverClan cats then they died down as Leopardstar flicked her tail for silence.

"The new RiverClan deputy is Hawkfrost!"

Leopardstar mewed. Leafpool's eyes widened. She glanced at her sister and saw the same shock as her. This was their plan, this was only the beginning of a new darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Hawkfrost padded out of the warriors den and shook his pelt. His icy blue eyes shimmered under the sun. Hawkfrost padded through camp and entered Leopardstar's den.

"Leopardstar, can you come and join me on a walk real quick?" mewed the deputy briefly.

"Of course," purred Leopardstar as she padded out of camp with Hawkfrost.

As both cats padded near the river Hawkfrost narrowed his icy eyes and saw a deathberry bush. A large smirk crawled on his face.

"Umm Leopardstar, would you like to hunt some prey?" Hawkfrost's eyes shined in

a powerful way.

"Of course Hawkfrost," purred the she-cat.

Hawkfrost smirked and padded near the deathberry bush. He turned his head to check if Leopardstar was looking. _I'm doing my part, I hope Brambleclaw is doing his. _Hawkfrost clawed off a dark berry. He then caught the scent of a water vole, and killed it. He sliced the prey's belly open and dropped the deathberry in it.

Hawkfrost returned the piece of prey to Leopardstar as they sat by the river.

"I found a water vole," mewed Hawkfrost.

Leopardstar took a large bite of the prey and started choking a heartbeat later.

"Hawkfrost you-"

Leopardstar was cut off by her words as Hawkfrost shoved his claws deep into her belly and pulled up reaching her neck. Leopardstar's eyes widened as she fell into the river and sank to the bottom.

"Good riddance," he sneered.

Hawkfrost padded through camp, Leopardstar laying lifeless on his back. Reedwhisker dashed up to the RiverClan deputy, the rest of the clan behind him.

"What happened to her?" meowed the black tom in shock.

"Leopardstar fell into the river trying to catch a fish and drowned," sighed Hawkfrost heavily.

Stonestream growled. "How'd she get that wide open wound from her neck to belly?"

"As she was sinking a rock tore open her neck and underbelly," replied the dark brown tom.

"Well I think it's time you go to the moonpool," murmured Mothwing as she made her way through the crowd.

Hawkfrost nodded. "Stonestream and Reedwhisker, you two watch camp." Both toms nodded and guarded the camp entrance.

Hawkfrost and Mothwing padded through ShadowClan border and into ThunderClan territory. Hawfrost ignored all the scents and kept padding through the forest. As he reached the end of ThunderClan territory he started padding upwards to the moonpool, when he arrived his blue eyes shined at the beautiful water and laid down by the pool.


End file.
